The Grissoms tell the team No 10 in a series
by Billyjorja
Summary: Gil and Sara tell the team about the marriage.


The Grissoms tell the team (No. 10 in a series)

Gil, Sara, Jim and Annie had been talking about the best way to break the marriage news to the team. After a while Gil said, "Let's invite them to the house, your apartment is not really big enough for all of us and a restaurant does not seem the right place." "Oh, good idea darling," Sara says, "we can really have some fun with the team. We will have to get Ali out of the way though, he is bound to give the game away."

The next time Jim went to the lab he saw Catherine and the rest of the gang in the breakroom. "Hey guys, you up for a party on Friday," he says. "You bet, whats the occasion? Nick asks. "Oh nothing special just felt like it was time for a get together," Jim replies trying to keep the smirk off his face. "Where and when," Cath asks. "Will let you know later," Jim says as he leaves.

On his way out he goes to see Grissom. "Told them about the party but not where it is," Jim says to Grissom. Just then Sara walks into the office. "Everything set?" she asks Jim. "Yes," he replies.

Sara walks into the breakroom and is greeted by Nick saying, "Hey Sara, Jim is having a party on Friday." "Is he, what for?" Sara says. "He didn't say but a party is a party, are you going," Greg says. "Suppose so, beats sitting in by myself," Sara tells Greg. A few minutes later Grissom walks in and is told about the party. "Sound like a good idea, it's a while since we all got together out of work," Gil says. "Wow," Catherine says "Grissom up for a party, that's a first." "Oh come on Cath I do socialise sometimes," Grissom says trying to keep the smile off his face.

The next day Jim tells the team that the party will be held at Grissom's new house. "Didn't know Grissom had a new house," Cath says amazed, "he kept that quiet." "Well, technically it is not a new house, it was my mother's house but she left it to me when she died last year. I have had some work done on it and thinking of renting it out. Thought you ladies, looking at Cath and Sara, might be able to tell me if there is anything else that needs doing," Gil says. "Would love to," Cath says. Everyone knew how nosy Cath is so they were not surprised when she jumped at the chance.

When Sara and Gil get home after shift they go for a shower together and then go to bed. Sara lays in Gil's arms after they had made love. "Well that went better than I hoped," Sara says to Gil. "Hope the rest of the plan goes as well," Gil says as Sara lays her head on his shoulder and falls asleep.

At the lab on the day of the party Gil hands out directions to the gang. "Anyone want to car share," Nick asks. "Yes please," Sara says, "have to take my car to the shop and I promised Annie I would pick up some veggie food. Will you be able to pick me up at the mall?" "Yes, thats fine just tell me where and what time," Nick says.

At the house Gil, Jim and Annie are getting the food ready for the party. "Well, how are you going to do this," Gil asks Jim. "Oh, just stand up and tell them would be the best way," Jim replies. "Then comes the fun part of the party," Annie says, "I can't wait to see Cath's face." "Have you and Sara got a plan?" Jim says smirking. "Oh yes, we have a plan," Gil replies laughing.

Everyone arrives at the house. Cath just stands there with her mouth open, "Gil, this is a fantastic house, why didn't you tell us about it before," she says. "Well I only decided a few months ago to do something with it," Gil replies walking out to the yard. "Can I look round," Cath says. "Later, lets get the party started then I can do a guided tour for all of you at the same time," Gil says. _He does not want her looking round and seeing any of Sara's things before they make their big announcement._ Sara and Nick are the last to arrive, "Sorry guys, had to wait for Sara, didn't know it took so long to get a bit of veggie food," Nick says walking in. Sara looks over at Gil, he has a look on his face that says _Love you, are you ready._

After they have all had something to eat and drink Jim stands up and says "Guys, I have an announcement to make, Annie and I are getting married next month, we would like you all to be there." Congratulations and hugs were given to the happy couple. "Just let us know when and where and I am sure we will all be there," Greg says, "you know how we all love a party." Everyone laughs at Greg's comments.

Nobody had seen Gil and Sara disappear, they had gone to their room to put on their rings. "Ready darling, you know what we are going to do, are you still OK with this?" Gil says kissing her tenderly. "Yes, we can't keep it a secret much longer, I hate not wearing my rings" Sara says kissing him back. They both go back out to the yard, but they go separately.

Gil stands up and says, "This seems to be the day for announcements, I have one to make." "Told you something was going on," Cath says to no one in particular. "Your'e not leaving CSI are you?" Warrick asks, "Are you ill?" Nick asks. "No nothing like that, this is a happy announcement," Gil says. "A few months ago someone very special came into my life, she agreed to be my wife and we were married a few days ago."

All eyes turn to Sara, "Sara, are you OK, we all know how you feel about Grissom," Nick says very concerned. "I think so, but it will take some getting used to," Sara replies trying to keep the smile off her face. "Where is she, this woman who has somehow melted the bug mans heart," Cath says. As she says this Sara gets up and walks back into the house, it is taking her all her time not to burst out laughing at the expressions on all their faces. "Now see what you have done," Nick says standing to go after Sara. "No, I'll go and talk to her," Gil says. "Wonder where he is hiding this lady, bet it is Heather," Cath says, "Sara looked so upset, why did Grissom have to announce it like that, thought he would have talked to her first. He can be so thoughtless at times."

After about five minutes Gil comes back into the yard alone. "Where is Sara, is she OK, you can be such an idiot Grissom you know how she feels about you," Nick says. "You can't help who you fall in love with Nick, Sara seems happy with the situation, she will be back in a minute," Gil says trying not to laugh at their expressions. "Come on Grissom, where is Heather," Cath says. "Heather! what makes you think it's Heather," Gil says. "Oh come on we all knew there was something going on with you two," Warrick says beginning to get very angry with Grissom's treatment of Sara. Gil turns round to face the door and motions with his hand, "My wife, the love of my life, my brightest star." All eyes turn to the door to see Sara standing there wearing the dress she wore for the wedding. Everyone, apart from Jim and Annie, have a look of total disbelief on their faces. Cath is the first to recover, "Sara! you married Sara! why didn't you invite us to the wedding." We did not want a WEDDING we just wanted to be MARRIED," Sara tells them.

For two or three minutes everyone just stares at Gil and Sara who are standing there laughing at the expressions on their friends faces. "Jim you don't look surprised, did you know about this?" Greg says. "Yes, Annie and I stood up for them," Jim tells them, "and they are going to do the same for us at our wedding."

Jim goes to the kitchen and gets some glasses of champagne and brings them out to the yard. "Let's drink to the newlyweds, Gil and Sara, congratulations and, if I might say, it is about time." Jim says. After they toast Gil and Sara the team then toast Jim and Annie.

Gil goes and puts some music on and asks Sara to dance with him. "Since when does Grissom dance," Cath says. "Oh there is a lot about Gil you don't know," Sara says, "he is passionate, loving, gentle and he makes me feel safe, I have loved him for 7 years but it took him a long time to come to his senses." "7 years!" four voices say in unison. "Yes, 7 years and for 6 of those years I was a complete idiot, I knew I loved Sara but didn't think she could possibly return that love, all I can say is what a waste of 6 years," Gil says pulling Sara close and hugging her.

The team cannot get over the new "Grissom" they are not used to him expressing, or showing, his feelings.

Nick turns to Sara and says "Don't suppose you want a lift home." "No thanks Nicky, Gil is my home now," Sara says looking into Gil's eyes.

The End


End file.
